NotADate
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just like the title says. A oneshot about a 'NotADate'.


**A/N: This is just a short little one shot to tell you about their 'Not-A-Date' they set up in 'ANTS'. Be on the look out for my next fic…which is a multi-chapter one. Remember, they all follow each other. A series of fics that follow their relationship. With a few twists thrown in, but nothing too deep. Mostly fluff. I'm thinking there will be 3 in total. Remember, if they seem a tide bit OOC through this and the other 3 fics, that's because they are changing.**

**Title: Not-A-Date**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery: Just like the title says.**

**Disclaimer: Alast, BONES is still not mine. But it IS on my Wish List for Christmas. The plot is mine, so that is © WolfMyjic 2006**

**Thanks to Goldy...you know what for!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeley Booth moved around his apartment with ease as he picked up toys left by his son. A dust rag in his left hand slid across the surfaces of his furniture. He was far from being a neat freak, but it never hurt to have your place look nice for a- _It's not a date,_ he reminded himself. _Just two friends having dinner_. Tonight was the night that he and Brennan had agreed to their non-date, the one they had set up while in Gadsden Alabama. He had almost forgotten about it- _That's such a lie,_ he thought. The idea of cooking dinner for Brennan had been at the forefront of his mind ever since they had gotten back. Booth stopped and looked around his living room. With a satisfied nod, he moved into the kitchen to start cooking. A quick glance at his watch told him that Brennan would be there in 20 minutes, and he wanted the smell of the food to fill the place.

Temperance Brennan sat in her car, head back, eyes closed. She had arrived fifteen minutes early, and now sat thinking that this was a bad idea. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that this _was_ just dinner between _two friends_ like _every_ time before, she couldn't. It felt different…and that scared her. It wasn't supposed to feel different. Brennan opened her eyes and looked at her watch. _Time to go up_, she thought.

Booth took a deep breath as he looked at the door. _This is ridiculous_, he scolded himself. _It's just Bones_. The knock came again and he moved to answer it. "Hi," Brennan said holding out a bottle.

"Come on in," Booth said, accepting the bottle of wine and stepping out of her way. Brennan walked passed him, and then turned back to look at his casual appearance- jeans and T-shirt that had _'I am the Mafia'_ on it.

"Mafia?" she questioned. Booth looked down at his shirt and laughed.

"It's a game," he said, looking back up at her. "Play it whenever I can. A buddy's wife made it."

"How do you play?" Booth laughed as he walked into the kitchen to open the wine.

"You get a whole lot of people together," he called. "And try not to die." He reappeared with two glasses of wine, one of which he offered Brennan. "Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes." Brennan took a sip of her wine and nodded. "So, um, you look nice." Brennan blushed.

"You don't have to make small talk, Booth," she said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I wasn't," he began. "It's just," he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you get a chance to have lunch with Angela?"

"Yeah, we went to Sid's and then she forced me shopping," Brennan told him. "In fact, new outfit, aren't you proud?" Booth raked his eyes over her dark denim jeans and her light blue, form-hugging shirt.

"Very proud," he said and then took a sip of his wine. A silence settled between them neither one was use to. "I'm going to go fix some salads."

"Need any help?" Brennan offered, causing Booth to turn back to her.

"Yeah, sure." He gave her a smile, and she stood and followed him into the kitchen. It didn't take long for two salads to be prepared and dinner to be pulled from the oven. Soon they were taking their seats around a small dinning room table.

"This is really good," Brennan said after she took her first bite a chicken.

"Thanks. It's called Chicken and Wine sauce," he informed her. "Got the recipe from my grandmother." He smiled at the look of pleasure that was on Brennan's face. "Glad you like." The rest of dinner was spent talking about work, family, and various other things. As their plates neared empty, so did Brennan's glass. She waited for Booth to glance away, before reaching over and picking up his wineglass. "Hey."

"What?" she asked sitting the glass back down after her sip.

"That's my wine," he complained.

"Well, mine's empty." Booth shook his head at her.

"I'll get you more," he said. "All you had to do was ask."

"I didn't see why you should have to fill my glass up now, and then get up in a few minutes to refill your own."

"So, you're drinking my wine to save me from getting up twice?"

"Now you're getting it," she answered with a smile.

Once the table was cleared, and dishes loaded into the dishwasher, Booth and Brennan made their way to the couch.

"So, what movie did you pick out?" Brennan asked as she made herself comfortable on one end.

"Oh, I think you're going to like this one," Booth said, sitting down and picking up the remote. "It was a toss up between this one and the Pirates of the Caribbean."

"I've heard of that one," Brennan said. "Angela tried to get me to go see it. Its got, um, what's his name? Johnny Depth in it, right?" Booth laughed, but nodded.

"Right," he said with a smile and a chuckle. "But this is one of my favorite movies, so I thought we would watch this. Although I have Pirates if you want to watch it too." Brennan kicked off her shoes, and pulled her feet up beside her.

"So, what _are_ we watching?" Booth hit the play button for the DVD player and then smiled over at her.

"Men In Black."

"Should we watch another one?" Booth asked when the end credits began to roll.

"How could a secret society like that even exist?" Brennan asked dropping her feet to the floor and stretching her arms up over her head.

"How do you know they don't?"

"Oh, come on, Booth, you can't believe in something like that?" Booth shrugged and switched off his TV.

"I don't know, Bones," he answered. "Just 'cause I don't know about it, don't mean it's not real."

"It's a ridiculous idea."

"Why?" Booth questioned, changing positions so that his back was against the arm and one leg was drawn up.

"Because," Brennan began, matching his move. "First, to think that there are aliens either out there or here on Earth is ludicrous. Second, to think that the government has secret organizations out there."

"You're just saying that because you hate to think about things that you don't have facts for," Booth interrupted.

"Facts are what I do," Brennan defended.

"Whoa," Booth said, holding up his hands. "I don't want to fight, Bones. It's just a movie." Brennan gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's watch another one. Maybe that Pirates one." Booth smiled.

"Sounds good."

Brennan jerked awake. Her blurry eyes settled on the blank screen of the TV. After Pirates they had watched some movie that she couldn't remember the name of. Brennan rubbed the back of one hand over her eyes, and that's when her gaze fell to Booth. He was stretched across the couch- his feet propped up on the opposite arm. His back was resting against her side, and his head was on the back of the couch. Brennan smiled at how comfortable they had become with each other. She carefully adjusted herself into a better position. She should really go, she knew that, but something in her didn't want to. Something in her made her comfortable enough to close her eyes, and drift back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N#2: Yes, 'Mafia' is a real game. It's very fun, and I can so see Booth playing it. And yes, Chicken and Wine Sauce is yummy, and I make it often._

_:hugs: to Goldy!_


End file.
